


Titanium Orchid

by ironregalia



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny: Rise of Iron, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironregalia/pseuds/ironregalia
Summary: A tribute to the Titanium Orchid, the Champion, and the Golden Girl of the Iron Lords.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly convinced that Lady Jolder was the Wonder Woman of the Destiny universe. "Power, Grace, Wisdom, Wonder"? No. It's "Power, Grace, Wisdom, Jolder". 
> 
> This short work is meant to be in the style of the Grimoire Cards. The name mentioned, 'Rience', is the Warlord challenged by the Iron Lords in Lady Jolder's Grimoire Card entry.

The dust settles, and still, she stands. Even the scrapes and blemishes on her armour make her brighter; the spark of brilliance that could only be her Light.

There’s nothing quite like it. She seems invincible.

How can you see something -- someone -- like  _ her _ , and not feel hope?

She takes her stance again. Her axe gleams; she carries it with grace. Her shield shines; she carries it with pride.

You see, wolves bare their canines as a sign of dominance. 

(It's a warning that their feral jaws do far more than just howl.)

And so, she decides to do the same. _She smiles._

“I thought I came here for a challenge, Rience. Why don’t your boys show me one?”


End file.
